


Focus On Me

by LovelyBabyBoi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Drabble, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Poor Husk, This ship deserves more love, preslash, someone please stop me i'm addicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBabyBoi/pseuds/LovelyBabyBoi
Summary: " '...I can tell you were curious, it was written on your lips, ain't no need to hold it back, go 'head and talk ya shit.' "
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Focus On Me

"Heeey Sugar~" Angel hummed sweetly to the grumpy bartender as he hopped into the counter top.

He received a low grumble as a response from Husk, who glared at the spider appreciatively. "Get off the fucking counter, I just cleaned it." The chimera's tail flicked as he placed his bottle of booze next to Angel, letting out a soft huff. "What the hell do you want anyways?"

"Your dick." Angel replied candidly, a sly smirk creeping onto his features. He reached a hand up to caress Husk's chin, having it swatted away almost immediately, a growl accompanying the action. Angel chuckled "C'mon Husky, don't you wanna play?"

Husk growled at the question and snatch up his bottle of booze once again. "No, now fuck off and let me poison myself in peace." Angel pouted for a moment before getting an idea. He swung himself around, now facing the chimera who was chugging down his alcohol as if it was his lifeline. Angel smiled way too innocently before adjusting his bust, taking his sweet time with it as well, pretending to concentrate on making his chest look as puckered and perfect as possible, hoping to get a delicious reaction. Husk's eyes widened, and he choked on the contents in his mouth he had been meaning to swallow.

The chimera coughed ans sputtered, his face a bit flushed, though it was most likely from the choking and not Angel's rather inappropriate habits. "Fuckin' hell- Will you cut that shit out?" The chimera asked, still coughing from the burning liquid in his wind pipe.

"Nah, I like having attention~" Angel cooed in reply, blowing a kiss to Husk, who in turn just sighed and leaned against he counter top. For a small while there was a somewhat comfortable silence between the two, but of course it didn't last, "Huskyy," The spider hummed in a pouty tone.

"What do you fuckin' want now?"

"Focus on meee. I can tell you were curious, it was written on your lips, ain't no need to hold it back, go 'head and talk ya shit." The spider cooed a part of a song he was decently fond of.

"Maybe in a lifetime where booze didn't exist... Nah, even then I wouldn't, you're too fuckin' annoying. Wait was that a fuckin' song reference?" At that, Angel smiled, and placed a quick kiss on Husk's ear which flicked in response. The spider spun around, hopped off the counter and walked away before Husk could react to the action.

**Author's Note:**

> Ariana Grande's Focus is soooo a theme song for Angel and you can't change my mind. This was just a random idea I had, wanted to test if I could accurately convey their personalities. Please let me know if it was good, or leave me some huskerdust prompts, I really love this ship to death!!
> 
> baby out!~


End file.
